


CHAPTER FOUR: Keep the Fuck Away From Me

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [4]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Shadows all hot and pissed off, Shadows' nightmares, Violet defends her territory, deep conversations in the middle of the night, getting closer, oh no she didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Matt faces his rapist and he and Violet have a deep conversation about his nightmares.





	CHAPTER FOUR: Keep the Fuck Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Violet still hasn't told anyone about her addiction. Just a little foreSHADOWing. ha!

The Duo knew they should leave the band alone for the rest of the weekend, despite their recent drama, so they parted ways and rested up for Monday.  
Monday came and Violet got a call at 9 a.m. from Rolling Stone, thanking her for their antics from Friday--being the perfect precursor for the release of their magazine that morning. They were already flying off the shelves.  
Late night with Jimmy Fallon, Conan, 10 rock magazines and 23 radio stations called before noon. Violet and Raven spent so much time on the phone, they had to have interns bring them lunch. When the band hadn't even seen them by 1, they went up to their offices only to be met by waves and smiles from either of them while they were on the phone.  
"And Metal Hammer hasn't even come out yet." Brooks stated as they all began realizing just how big what they had done was getting. Shadows watched her through the open door, not really having watched her work before. She was relaxed, confident, personable--completely at ease at what she was doing. No wonder she got shit done. Synyster caught him looking and new exactly what he saw, "See,  _THIS_  is why you can't sleep with her. They are extremely good at what they do. We're lucky, we're getting them when they're still young enough to not have bigger reputations yet. Just wait, though. They're going to make us the biggest act in the nation."  
Shadows folded his arms as she finally lifted her eyes to catch his, "I know."  
  
By six o'clock the calls had slowed down and then almost stopped, so the duo went down to the studio to see the band, who immediately crowded around the two when they walked in.  
"Okay, tomorrow you're playing on Fallon's show. Friday night you're doing Conan. We picked a different radio show with different themes for the next 8 weekdays. Out of the 10 magazines that called we picked five and those will be Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, next Monday and Wednesday." Violet folded her arms and grinned, very satisfied with herself. The band erupted in cheers and congratulations and thank yous and hugs, but then made jokes about how overworked they were.  
"We're probably just gonna go back to the apartment and play video games and order pizza. You guys should come." Synyster looked at the duo, "I know you guys probably have a lot of work to do, but we should celebrate. Again. Just in a less audacious fashion."  
  
Raven and Violet changed out of their work clothes into something more comfortable before climbing in the band's limo with them. They were all light heartedly joking around when they opened the door to their apartment and froze.  
A short, tiny blonde thing stood up from one of the couches with a domineering sneer on her face, "Hello, Matt."  
The color drained from Shadows' face before he growled, "What the fuck are you doing here."  
Violet took one look at M.'s face, figured out who she was, and without a second thought lunged towards her. Shadows caught her around the waist and held her thrashing up against his own body, "She's not worth going to jail for, baby." As he said it, his green eyes burned at Envy. Violet's chest heaved as she tried to control her anger.  
"So you're the one plastered all over Rolling Stone with my ex," Envy gave her a look over.  
Violet seethed, "Fuck yes I am, bitch."  
The band all shot looks at Violet, including Shadows, surprised at her outburst since they'd never seen her angry before. She was quite a sight-fists clenched and chest out, seething.  
"You are most certainly not my ex. And you don't get to call me by my name." He slowly let go of Violet when he sensed she had calmed down enough. He kept his eye on Envy while motioning to the band, "Get her outta here." He didn't want Violet to see him like this.  
Raven pulled Violet away in the same fashion Shadows had, by the waist as she struggled, "Matt, look at me." She figured if she couldn't beat Envy's face in, she could at least rub her face in what was right in front of her. Violet could see how upset he was, but knew she could get him to calm down if he let her. He turned towards her as Raven let go. Violet walked carefully up to him and got very close, putting a hand on his chest. He went from raging to calm instantly in her arms. She reached up and put her lips to his as he enveloped her in his arms. Everyone else disappeared. When the kiss ended, though, they were back. For a moment they just looked at one another, dazed.  
"Not dating, hmmm?" Envy put her hands on her hips and walked towards Violet.  
"Oh, we're not dating--that was just for you." Violet stood her ground, confidently putting hands on hips and staring the bitch down. The guys all stood and stared, knowing a cat fight out of their wildest dreams might ensue.  
Envy got in Violet's face and whispered, "Well I know what it feels like to have him buried inside me. Do you?"  
Before Violet could stop herself, she flipped back, " _Yep_."  
All the guys in the room hung their heads and exhaled in disappointment. Shadows put his hands behind his head, "Dammit, Violet..." If that got out, they would look pretty silly.  
She immediately realized what she had done, and backed down.  
"Really?" Envy turned to him, "So you two  _are_  fucking? How interesting."  
Shadows interrupted her spewing, "I'll ask you again, Envy, what the fuck are you doing here?" He was officially back at very pissed off.  
"I was in New York this weekend and heard about your antics Friday night. When the magazine came out, I thought I'd come by and say hello just because I knew it would bother you." Her eyes narrowed and her smirk was pure evil.  
That set him off. He slowly stepped towards her, seething, and encircled her neck with one of his large hands, looking menacingly down at her and bearing his teeth at her as he spoke.  
"I know you think I won't do it. I know you think you're safe. You think you can't push me past the point that I don't care? Fuck my career. I want to bury you. In the fucking ground. You want to see my side? You've got to drown to know," He quoted his own song about her, "Here it is sweetie. You wanna push my buttons? Go ahead. See what happens. You leave Violet the fuck alone or you  _will_  find out. We have been through shit you could never possibly understand, being the fucking bitch you are. She is so much more woman than you could ever possibly be. She may not be mine, but I will protect her from you  _no matter what the cost_. The press better not ever find out we've fucked or I will assume it was you. I want you out of my life and to never see you again. Got it?"  
He squeezed and she nodded. He gave it a moment before letting go. Envy gave Violet one last nasty look and left, knowing she was out of her league.  
  
The second the door closed, the guys gathered around him, surprised but proud of what their brother had just done.  
"Fuck that felt good," Shadows sank against the back of the couch, exhaling all at once.  
"That was dark, man. So metal. Fucking amazing!" Johnny slapped his shoulder.  
Synyster looked at Violet, who was letting them have their moment, "And Violet, dear...chills." He ruffled her hair, "You're a badass chic, dude."  
When she punched him in the arm, he backed away--seeing the look in her eyes.  
"You think that worked?" Brooks asked.  
"Fuck yeah. Didn't that terrify you?" Zacky scoffed, "I think we've finally seen the last of her, thank god."  
"I need a drink." Shadows tried to shake himself out of it and walked to the kitchen. Violet stood away from the others, pacing and shaking, not aware that she was capable of being so irate. It still surged through her like electricity. She forced herself to breathe slower. When he brought her a beer, he could see she was holding a fist with her other hand, flexed and ready to fight, "This is really bothering you, isn't it?"  
Violet raised an eyebrow at him, eyes firing, "You're not the only one who gets to defend the ones they care about, M. You should have let me handle her."  
He watched her, realizing her anger was actually turning him on, "Baby, I've been in enough fights to know how you feel. The other night when I clocked that guy, I was trying to impress you, but I admit it was an  _extremely_  stupid move. I kept myself in check this time because I knew if I unleashed I would kill her. And you would've really fucked her up, that much I knew. But I couldn't let her say shit to you and get away with it, so I handled it."  
"You've gotta stop defending my honor and shit, M."  
He handed her the beer and looked at her as he drank from his, "Hot, huh?"  
"Fuck yes." She flirted, but melted inside thinking of how he had just stuck up for her. The things he had said...She bit her lip, not sure how to proceed, "Matt, I...I know that must've sucked for you, seeing her." She looked up at him.  
A smile ghosted the ends of his lips as he realized how much he loved that she cared, "Yeah...well, telling her off today made me realize that I think I really have gotten past this..." He brushed her cheek with his index finger, "Between writing that song and finally getting to be with you...I learned how to take control again."  
"I like when you're in control," She bit her lip.  
He laughed down at her, "We were having a moment and you go and make it all sexual. Jesus, Vi," He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.  
They took turns playing video games and when the pizza arrived, Shadows and Violet were deep into a game of Halo. By the time they settled on the couches to eat, everyone else was back playing video games or drinking.  
She leaned back on one end and put her legs over M.'s lap. He sipped his beer and put an arm across the back of the couch, "You know what you did was also a total turn on, right?...holding you back didn't help. You're a little fighter."  
"Well, you know I work out." She put her hands behind her head, grinning, "So at what point are we basically dating without fucking?"  
The question made him almost spit out his beer, "Well, isn't that what friends basically is?" He asked sarcastically, "and, ya know, we're not exclusive, either." He eyed her nervously, wondering what she'd say.  
"You'd be fine with me dating?" Her voice dripped with disbelief.  
Shadows looked away, "Well, I'd have to be. I mean, I'd be a total guy about it at first, jealous and angry and shit, but I'd rather get over it and stay friends than lose you."  
They gazed intently at one another, "And you'd let me fuck around?" He broke the ice.  
"Let you?" She sat up so she was closer to him, "I mean, I'd be a total chic about it at first--not talking to you, picking fights, crying just so you'd have to console me--but yes...I'd rather get over it than lose you."  
"You're too cute, baby," He put a hand behind her neck to bring her closer as he leaned down to kiss her. As her lips parted for his, he leaned her back on the couch, pressing his body against hers. The kiss deepened as she ran her hands over his back and shoulders underneath his shirt. He broke away to put a finger to his lips, motioning her to be quiet. Their lips caressed together again as M. put one hand up her shirt. Their lips separated and they both grinned at what they were getting away with. He wanted to see how far he could get, so he moved his hand to between her legs and massaged her over her sweatpants. Violet bit her lip and put her hand down his pants--enjoying the look on his face as he almost lost control.  
"Christ, Vi--"  
Zacky glanced over from where he was busy with a controller, "I wanna see all hands in the air guys!"  
The couple laughed as they realized they'd been caught, putting their hands in the air.  
Synyster concentrated on the game, "Johnny, throw them in a cold shower!"  
Raven finished another beer, "That would work at first, but then they'd be all wet."  
"You guys are a bunch of dicks!" Shadows yelled from the couch. He reached in his pants to move his erection to a more comfortable position before getting up, "Okay, it's time for liquor." She agreed and followed.  
Several glasses of Johnny Walker later, Shadows passed out on the couch and Raven made sure Violet went in his room before the rest of them went to bed.  
  
In the middle of the night, Violet awoke to Shadows' voice coming from the living room. She silently crept out to the couches to find him tossing and turning, talking incomprehensibly in his sleep. She tiptoed to his side and gently tried to wake him. He gasped and sat up, suddenly awake and breathing hard.  
"Violet, thank god..."He looked around, wiping the sweat off his face. He got up and stumbled to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink.  
"Matt, are you okay?" She whispered.  
He put up a finger, "You're gonna have to give me a second before I can answer that..."  
She poured herself one and followed him out onto the deck. She let him take in the view as long as he needed. He sat on the deck couch, leaning his elbows on his knees, in shorts and a white plain tshirt that clung to him with sweat. His large fingers laced through his short hair.  
"When Jimmy died I started having nightmares. I mean, really fuck you up, Stephen King, holy shit fucked up shit. I had to see a therapist, I took some pretty intense drugs for awhile. I drank. The nightmares finally subsided, but I still have them sometimes. They're usually along the same lines--losing the ones I love in the worst ways you can possibly imagine...dying myself the same ways...Jimmy's death itself," He took a drink, "I've had dreams about Envy, about what she did to me or what I've done to her," Another drink, wincing, "When I told you about the condom and you told me you were ovulating, it really sank in that you could be pregnant..." He looked up at her as she sat down next to him, "I started having nightmares again, but this time they all involved you."  
"Matt, why didn't you tell me?"  
"You had enough to worry about, Vi, without having to deal with my baggage..."  
She took a drink, letting him decide if he wanted to tell her about the dreams or not. He went on.  
"You die...in childbirth, or of complications, or I don't know...other times I witness you miscarry...so when it actually happened, all these dreams flashed through my mind--I was so scared. I knew you wouldn't die, but it didn't matter....since then I've had them every night...well, except for Friday...since you were safe in my arms."  
Violet leaned her head on his shoulder, "That's awful, Matt...I'm so sorry..." She didn't know what else to say, so she just laced her fingers through his as they both leaned back and looked out of the city that never slept.  
"I never really gave being a father much thought...haven't had too many girlfriends, never had a pregnancy scare, my life on the road doesn't really fit with the whole family thing..."  
"But then it happens, and everything changes..." She whispered honestly.  
He stopped and looked at her, shocked that she understood so fully, "Yes. Exactly."  
Violet had been happy with leaving that moment between them, as she had miscarried and they cried together, alone, but once he brought it up, she nervously felt like she could tell him the truth.  
"As I told you and Zack, I've never wanted to be a mother. I've never been overly fond of kids, of babies. When I hold one in my arms, it doesn't call to my ovaries. I feel the same way about marriage. I'm an incredibly sexual person, and I've never found a guy that I could see myself exclusively having sex with for the entire rest of my life," She gestured to get across that the idea freaked her out, but then settled down and looked him in the eye, "But spending almost two weeks thinking we could be pregnant...no matter how much I told myself I would get an abortion, I didn't want to." She looked down, sniffling, embarrassed at how emotional she was getting, "The hormone changes I'm sure didn't help...but it made me feel some pretty intense things that I didn't know I could feel. About babies. About you."  
Matt's eyes glittered in the moonlight as he stared at her, "You really do understand..." His voice got deeper as he got a little choked up, admitting he felt exactly the same as she did. He reached for her and kissed her lips lightly, but left it at that as he put an arm around her.  
"So no marriage, huh?" He looked down at her, a smile barely crossing his face, "You really are the perfect woman, Vi."


End file.
